Robert Ritchie
Robert Ritchie was the Governor of Florida from 1993 to 2005. He ran for president in the 2002 United States Presidential Election. Career Ritchie attended the University of Florida, and would eventually attempt to prevent news organizations from reading his college transcripts."Were you aware that several news organizations have been trying to obtain Governor Ritchie's transcripts from the University of Florida?" from The U.S. Poet Laureate He was first elected as Governor of Florida in 1993."He has, after all, debated three gubernatorial candidates and won each time" from The Red Mass In 1996, Ritchie defeated Carol Gelsey in the race for Governor.Gelsey is mentioned to have run in The Funeral Campaign :See Ritchie Campaign for more details. After gaining momentum in the Iowa Caucus, Ritchie made a statement supporting a Pennsylvania referendum to ban affirmative action in college admission."Governor Ritchie came out this morning in support of the Pennsylvania Referendum banning affirmative action, with regards to college admissions." from The Two Bartlets His "plain-spokenness" helped him win the caucus."It's gonna be Ritchie." from The Two Bartlets After the Iowa Caucus, Ritchie was the likely Republican candidate and used the period to release his book, "A Promise to Lead.""Governor Robert Ritchie of Florida the likely Republican nominee for the fall campaign, in his new book "A Promise to Lead..." from The U.S. Poet Laureate After President made a remark possibly denigrating Ritchie's intelligence"I think we might be talking about a .22 caliber mind in a .357 magnum world." from The U.S. Poet Laureate Ritchie asked for a public apology."Governor Ritchie is calling on the President to apologize?" from The U.S. Poet Laureate Ritchie chose Jeff Hestin for his running mate, prior to being nominated."Is the Republican nominee Rob Ritchie? Yes. Is his running mate Jeff Hesten? Yes." from The Black Vera Wang Ritchie was invited to the Catholic Charities event in New York City that showed a production of "Wars of the Roses.""Governor Ritchie's accepted an invitation." from We Killed Yamamoto Prior to attending the play, Ritchie went to a New York Yankees game, stating it was "how ordinary Americans got their entertainment." After pressure from the media, Bartlet had a private meeting with Ritchie. Bartlet told Ritchie how much Ritchie insulted the church by attending the Yankees game, and his belief that they should have a great debate. Ritchie informed Bartlet of his belief that Bartlet was an "academic elitist" and a Hollywood, liberal snob. After being told of Simon Donovan's shooting death, Ritchie stated, "Crime, boy. I don't know," which was the point where Bartlet decided he needed to annihilate Ritchie in the election.From a scene in Posse Comitatus Ritchie was known for his statements of "I'm no..." He stated he was not a mind reader, doctor, or "Chinese." Speaking in front of the Philadelphia Financial Commission, Ritchie stated "I'm no scientist, but I know a thing or two about physics.""So, for the week, you can add 'scientist' to 'doctor,' 'mind reader,' and 'Chinese.'" from 20 Hours in America, Part I Ritchie had a tendency to cite his advisors by name, most likely to state that he would like to be President, and would use the right people for the right job."Josh, he cites them more then we do, which is his way of saying, 'I want to be President the same way you want a cold beer.'" from 20 Hours in America, Part I On October 23, 2002, Governor Ritchie participated in a debate against incumbent President Bartlet. Ritchie was unprepared for Bartlet's debating style, and unequivocally lost, stating privately to Bartlet afterwards, "It's over." Bartlet said, "You'll be back."From the debate in Game On. On November 5, 2002, Governor Robert Ritchie lost the election to President Bartlet by over 10 million votes, receiving 144 electoral votes.Election results seen in Election Night. Later Career Robert Ritchie retired in 2005, after the election of Republican Governor Swenson, who would go on to support Arnold Vinick in the 2006 presidential election. Notes and references Ritchie, Robert Ritchie, Robert